poodle_island_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Feels Like The Final Immunity Challenge
This is the second episode of Survivor: Batanes. Challenge Reward and Immunity Challenge: 4 Pics 1 Word, Rebus Puzzles & Picture Puzzle Winning Tribes: Y'Ami & Basco Losing Tribe: Iraya Exiled: Bryce & Noah '''Reward: '''Giant clam which is equivalent to 1,000 point advantage to the next challenge. They also sent someone from Iraya and Basco to Exile Island. Synopsis On Day 4, the search for the Hidden Immunity Idol continues. Noah attempted to submit any guesses but he failed to get the Idol. In Iraya Tribe, Bryce was able to guess the clues but he also failed to get the second half of the Hidden Immunity Idol. In Y'Ami Tribe, Joan and Togz submitted their guesses and they get the halves of the Immunity Idol. Therefore, Jastine was able to answer the clues correctly where he got the whole Hidden Immunity Idol. The castaways also faced a combined Reward and Immunity Challenge where it is divided into three rounds. The first round is 4 Pics, 1 Word where the castaways will give an actual Survivor location based on the four pictures that show objects, landmarks, people, animals and plants. Percy with the help of Togz, David and Jastine represented Y'Ami in this challenge and they got 51 points. Alexjason represented Basco in this challenge and they got 47 points. No one represented in the Iraya Tribe in this challenge. The second challenge is Rebus Puzzles where the castaways will guess symbols or word puzzles to get the correct word, phrase or sentence. Noah got 66 points for Basco Tribe, Jastine got 22 points for Y'Ami and Mark got 30 points for Iraya Tribe. The final round is Picture Puzzle where they will solve the puzzle of Survivor Batanes in the fastest time. No one represented Iraya in this round where they got zero. Kaeden solved the puzzle for Basco in 51 minutes and 28 seconds which is equivalent to 215 points. However, Jastine once again played the challenge for Y'Ami where he solved it for 22 minutes and 10 seconds which is equivalent to 300 points. In the end, Y'Ami and Basco wins the immunity. In addition, Y'Ami received a Giant Clam and a 1000 point advantage to the next challenge. They also sent Bryce and Noah to Exile Island. On Day 5, Y'Ami enjoyed their reward but they are confused with the use of Black Pearl and the Giant Clam that they got in the Reward. In Iraya Tribe, it seems that everyone is in danger of leaving home tonight. Brian and Lloyd are considered as target because of the inactivity in challenges while Liam was struggled in following the directions in the Immunity Challenge. Mark is not interacting with his tribe mates in chatrooms. Tribal Council In Tribal Council, Mark and Liam got a self-vote while Brian voted for Bryce because of his active participation in challenges and Zach voted for Lloyd because of the inactivity. In the end, Liam was voted out with 3-1-1-1. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running